Zaroda, Artur
Uwagi ogólne * Jak na robota dość dobrze udaje człowieka, choć czasem da się zauważyć cechy automatyzacji. * Ale dużo komentarzy :) * To nie jest człowiek, to automat (zwany przez starszych studentów Z0). Nudny niesamowicie, systematyczny niesamowicie. Czy to plus czy minus - niech każdy oceni sam * Chodząca encyklopedia i zestaw kompilatorów w jednym.Niesamowicie drobiazgowy, przemawia proza, nie wykonuje niepotrzebnych ruchów. Zajęcia prowadzi skrupulatnie, nie zgadza sie na pół środki - albo coś jest zrobione dobrze, albo nie jest zrobione wcale. Ćwiczenia na ogół wyglądają tak, ze daje zadanie, oraz czeka na inicjatywę studentów, podsuwając uwagi i wskazówki.Studenci dyktują mu program czy zadanie, on zapisuje.Chodzi jakby sie czegoś bal.Ogólnie wart polecenia dla osób lubiących wiedzieć każdy szczegół o danym zagadnieniu. * Bardzo polecam - o ile ktoś ma zwyczaj chodzenia na zajęcia to zdecydowanie skorzysta zapisawszy się do p. Zarody. Bardzo dokładnie i precyzyjnie wszystko wyjaśnia - cecha bardzo pożądana w przypadku przedmiotów które prowadzi.Byłem u niego na PO, Prologu i MRJP - za każdym razem zadowolony. Rzeczywiście czasami czuje się znużenie wynikające z rozwlekłego i monotonnego sposobu mówienia, a regulaminowe podejście bywa irytujące - ale efektywność przekazywania wiedzy jest warta żeby te wady przecierpieć. Jeżeli chodzi o sposób oceniania - ani łagodny, ani ostry, po prostu rzetelny - jeżeli włoży się trochę uczciwego wysiłku w napisanie programu, to się zaliczy. * Człowiek, do którego można mieć chyba tylko ekstremalne nastawienie. Ja mam złe. Prowadzenie ćwiczeń: uznaje tylko jeden sposób myślenia, i tylko swój. Na pomysły studentów reaguje tak: "wydaje mi się, ze nie jest to najlepszy pomysł". Gdy zada mu się pytanie, odpowiada najczęściej nie na temat, w dodatku zarzucając pytającego potokiem niepotrzebnych słów. Mówiąc, notorycznie się powtarza, a w zasadzie to się nie zamyka (tzn w czasie mówienia zamyka oczy). * Do sali ćwiczeniowej wchodzi jako pierwszy (przed czasem), wychodzi jako ostatni. Jego sposób mówienia jest wyjątkowo mówiący. I ostatnia rzecz, która pewnie nie ma wielkiego znaczania dla niektórych, ale ten facet sprawia wrażenie, jakby po prostu mieszkał na wydziale. Jego wygląd to stereotypowy informatyk w najgorszym wydaniu. * Bazgrze na tablicy. * My personal favourite - Zarrrroda. Czlowiek, ktory zamyka oczy, gdy otwiera usta, a na pytanie jak przeciaz operator opowiada cala historie programowania obiektowego. Czepia sie, truje, sprawdza liste na niesamowicie nudnych zajeciach (w przeciwnym wypadku nikogo by nich nie bylo), a material mozliwy do zrobienia w pol godziny rozciaga na cale zajecia. Zdecydowanie odradzam. * Człowiek maszyna. Rzeczowy. * Moze i nie zawsze odpowiada w dwoch slowach, ale moim zdaniem on jest wspanialy. Czasem ja bym miala ochote powiedziec: na to glupie pytanie nie odpowiem, trzeba bylo sluchac, a on z anielska cierpliwoscia powie: dobrze, to jeszcze raz, i wylozy wszystko dokladnie. Poza tym z obiektowego kiedys bardzo latwo mi zaliczyl program, podobnie z prologu nie robil problemow. Polecam goraco! * Jest ok.Potrafi bardzo dokladnie wyjasnic niemal wszystko, nie ma rzeczy ktorej by nie wiedzial.Jesli ktos chce sie czegos naprawde nauczyc, powinien sprobowac.Faktycznie jego "mowiacy" sposob mowienia jest czasami monotonny, ale wszystko jest pare razy powtarzane, co pozwala dobrze utkwic w pamieci.Nie dla leni.Kolokwia i egzaminy oceniane surowo, programy nieco mniej - ocenia wklad pracy i ogolny pomysl rozwiazania.Polecam. * Nie polecam. Mialem z tym panem pare razy nielmila przyjemnosc wspolpracowac. Zniechecil mnie juz podczas sprawdzania egz z Obiektowego Programowania gdzie oblal mnie za to, ze pomylilem sie pare razy w skladni smalltalka mimo iz tok myslenia i rozwiazanie opisane bylo calkowicie poprawne. Nigdy sie do niego nie zapisze. Odstrasza poprostu wszystkim. A jeszcze MRJP w jego wykonaniu to mistrzostwo swiata. Za wszelka cene chce wycisnac jak najwiecej sie da z ucznia. Co niestety nie kazdy akceptuje. Ba, mysle nawet ze wiekszosc :P) * Rzeczywiście sposób mówienia drażniący, ale na prawdę warto chodzić na te zajęcia. Robi co do niego należy - uczy tego co powinien nauczyć i świetnie przygotowuje do egzaminów/kolokwiów. Paryską rewią te zajęcia nie są, ale nie o rewię tu chyba chodzi. Poza tym - nie znam nikogo kto CHODZIŁ na jego zajęcia i po zakończeniu roku semestru był niezadowolny. Większość malkontentów to ludzie, którzy nie chodzili i mieli potem kłopoty z zaliczeniem ćwiczeń, mimo, że od początku, uczciwie o tym ostrzegał. * A ja zdecydowanie polecam. Prawda, że może na zajęciach nie ma fajerwerków i o 8.30 czasem ciężko nie przykimać, ale prawda jest taka, że tłumaczy wszystko BARDZO dokładnie i BARDZO jasno. Nie zgadzam się zupełnie z opinią, że odpowiada nierzeczowo. IMHO stara się, żeby każdy coś zrozumiał i rzeczy przerabiane na ćwiczeniach pokrywały się z tym, co będzie na egzaminie - włączając w to kolokwia / egzaminy z poprzednich lat. Na kolejnych zajęciach wręcz chciałem się zapisać do jego grupy. Chodziłem do Pana Zarody na ćwiczenia z MRJP, Programowania w logice, na laborki z programowania funkcyjnego i programowania obiektowego. Polecam. * Ja powiem tak... M A S A K R A... ogolnie jest to mily czlowiek i widac, ze chce robic to co robi... ale niestety nie ma do tego powolania, efektem czego jest 1,5h, ktore wydaje sie, ze ciagnie sie tydzien... i wg mnie tlumaczy totalnie do dupy... (ale checi ma). I prawda jest to, ze zawsze mowi z zamknietymi oczyma :D * A ja bardzo milo wspominam pana Zarodę.Naprawdę chce czegoś nauczyć studentów i widać, że mu na tym zależy.Zawsze sumiennie przygotowany, potrafi odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie, nawet jeśli zdarza mu się przy tym zapomnieć i mówić nieco dlużej niż powinien :] Doskonale przygotowuje do egzaminu.Jeśli ktoś chodził na ćwiczenia naprawde nie ma powodów do narzekań.Minusem jest jego nieco dziwne zachowanie, ale cóż - informatyk, można mu wybaczyć. * Bardzo polecam, jeśli student się przyłoży i będzie chodził na zajęcia p. Zarody to będzie zadowolony, jeśli nie i będzie chciał wszystko tylko "odbębnić", to będzie rozczarowany i będzie marudził... ale pretensje trzeba zawsze mieć przede wszystkim do siebie, bo p. Zaroda dobrze przygotowuje do egzaminu / kolokwiów. * Nie jest prawda, ze uznaje tylko swoj tok rozumownia (to specjalnosc p. Grygiela). Prawda jest, ze uznaje tylko jeden tok rozumowania w danym momencie i trzyma sie go kurczowo jak nietoperz sufitu, nawet kiedy cala sala (z pomyslodawca na czele) uwaza ze to bzdura. Chodzilem na wszystkie zajęcia, faktycznie wszystko opowiada dokładnie i ze szczegółami, ale przerobilismy mniejszy material niz pozostale grupy. Raz - jedyny raz - kiedy nie znal odpowiedzi na pytanie zacial sie na kilka minut. Czlowiek automat, to i zaciąc się może. * Bardzo sympatyczny i rzeczowy człowiek. Tłumaczy dokładnie i jasno, wszystko można zrozumieć. Ma swoje małe dziwactwa (tak jak wielu prowadzących) ale to mu w niczym nie przeszkadza prowadzić dobre, pouczające ćwiczenia * Rzeczywiście posiada niebywałą wiedzę na temat zagadnień o których się wypowiada. Należy jednak pamiętać, że bardzo często powtarza te same rzeczy kilkakrotnie, a wtedy studenci, którzy załapali za pierwszym/drugim razem przestają uważać, a wtedy... wiadomo: zasypiają :) Na postawione pytania odpowiada zdecydowanie za długo, przez co czasami trudno wyodrębnić w jego wypowiedzi tę najważniejszą część. Mogą go polecić osobom, które nie lubią chodzić do tablicy, albo nie lubią zajęć prowadzonych w formie ciągłej dyskusji, gdyż zdecydowana większość czasu to monolog prowadzącego. Ale ogólnie nie jest tragiczny ;) * Zdania wielowielokrotnie złożone podpodrzędnie wypowiada ten pan z lubością przeogromną, wtrącenia jego słuchającemu inteligentnemu, a jakże, studentowi, oddadzą za wysiłek, w słuchanie weń włożon właśnie, nawiązkę w postaci możliwości zobaczenia: właściwych koneksji przyczyna-skutek, czemu coś jest zrobione, czy też działa, tak a nie inaczej, globalnego spojrzenia na tematykę wykładu; w końcu spokojnego zrozumienia na poziomie 4+, takowoż z zamkniętymi oczami to robi, co najwyraźniej służy śledzeniu wbudowanego wewnątrz umysłu stosu przecinków i wtrąceń, zajęcia prowadząc skrupulatnie i, jak już napomknąłem, w sposób nadający perspektywy i dobrze gruntujący wiedzę, w razie potrzeby powtarzając, lecz nie uświadczysz z nim fajerwerków, czy zadań z obrzeża tematyki wykładu także, czy lub, rozwiązywanych z wypiekami na twarzy, niezależnie, czy z zamkniętymi oczami,czy bez. Acha, na konsultacjach bywa bardzo pomocny niezależnie od trudności problemu. * Chodzą ploty, że na wewnętrznej stronie powiek ma wyświetlany materiał do omówienia. A serio to laby z IPP miło wspominam - oaza spokoju z człowieka, mimo miliarda głupich pytań od ludzi. * Jeśli chodzi o IPP, to nie polecam. Pan Zaroda nic nie tłumaczył, mówił, że wszystko jest w Moodlu. W innych grupach ponoć coś się działo. W efekcie na zajęcia chodziło po 2-3 osoby, a do końca i one raczej nie siedziały. Zadania sprawdzał dość szybko i raczej bez żadnych udziwnień. Może te zajęcia mają mieć taki charakter, ale szkoda. IPP zaliczyłem na piątkę, wiec to nie tak, że rozżalony student się czepia. MRJP - ćwiczenia * Jestem pełna podziwu dla p. Zarody: nie widziałam jeszcze nikogo, kto potrafiłby przeprowadzić ćwiczenia spacerując przed tablicą z przymkniętymi oczami i cały czas opowiadając. Nie każde zajęcia prowadził w ten sposób - zrobiliśmy dużo sensownych zadań, dobrze przygotowujących do kolokwium; do egzaminu już mniej, może dlatego, że prowadzącego bardziej interesował materiał z początkowych zajęć... Ogólnie raczej polecam, chociaż niekiedy warto mieć ze sobą książkę ;) Na pewno można powiedzieć, że p. Zaroda jest bardzo kompetentny i odpowie wyczerpująco i ciekawie na każde zadane pytanie. * Różnie bywało - potrafił nawet zamulać przez pół ćwiczeń, na szczęście miałem zawszę książkę/gazetę pod ręką. Pozostało mi też nieodparte wrażenie, że można było zrobić ciut więcej przydatnego materiału... Z kolokwium nie było żadnego problemu, z egzaminem nieco gorzej, choć ciężko ocenić, bo sprawdzający byli jako wyjątkowo lajtowi w tym roku :) * Dla mnie jeden z najlepszych wykładowców/fachowców na wydziale.Chodzący kompilator. Bardzo szczegółowy, dokładny. Zgadzam się z jedną z wypowiedzi - u mniego albo coś jest zrobione porządnie albo wcale. Najważniejsza cecha - ocenia wiedzę a nie wygląd czy persolnalne "lubię go/nie lubię". Widać trochę podobieństwo do JMD - podobna szkoła. Na początku nie trawiłem zajęć z Zarodą a potem wybierałem tylko to co on prowadzi. * Tempo ćwiczeń nie za szybkie - nie przerabia się dużej ilości zadań, ale za to każde jest zrobione metodycznie, krok po kroku, z wyjaśnieniem każdego kroku tak, że naprawdę ciężko jest nie zrozumieć o co chodzi i jak się to rozwiązuje. Każde ćwiczenia rozpoczynał monologiem-wprowadzeniem (od 15 do 45 minut), a potem przechodził do zadań ze scenariusza z moodle. Programowanie w Logice * dokładny, przygotowany do zajęć, mówi wszystko co istotne * brak ekspresji podczas wypowiedzi - mimo to polecam * Konkretny, rzeczowy, perfekcjonista. Potrafi znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie oraz udowadniać luki w rozwiązaniu wyglądającym na najlepsze. Mało rozrywkowy - przyznam. Ale jesli tylko nie zaśniesz i będziesz robić notatki, to Zaroda otworzy Ci mózg i wypełni go treścią, czy tego chcesz czy nie :P * wszystko baaardzo dokładnie tłumaczy co na takim przedmiocie jak Prolog jest bardzo istotne (czasami aż za dokładnie :)) * w trakcie oddawania programu zaliczeniowego naprawdę trzeba się wykazać wiedzą o tym co się napisało. P.Zaroda zmusza do wysiłku intelektualnego i za to mu chwała. Polecam, choć łatwo nie będzie. * Polecam, rzeczywiście Pan Zaroda nie wykonuje nie potrzebnych ruchów, ani nie używa niepotrzebnych słów, jednakże tłumaczy w sposób bardzo przejrzysty, rzeczowy oraz uporządkowany. Programowanie Obiektowe * Jako laborant się moim zdaniem nie sprawdził. Zbyt wiele czasu podczas zajęć poświęcone było celebrowaniu szczegółów technicznych, np. całe pierwsze zajęcia instalowaliśmy Dolphina – środowisko programistyczne, co przy odrobinie wprawy zajmuje dosłownie parę minut. Poza tym zasady oceniania pozostawały zagadką. Ja do dziś nie wiem, jaki udział w mojej ocenie miał duży projekt zaliczeniowy, a jaki kilka mniejszych programów. * Ćwiczenia to była męka. Magistrowi Zarodzie nie zależy na tym, by czegokolwiek nauczyć studenta, on po prostu prowadzi ćwiczenia. Unika kontaktu ze słuchaczami. Pisze nieczytelnie. Ja stawiam trupią czachę. * Mnie z kolei jego ćwiczenia dały bardzo dużo. Prawda, że mówi bardzo dużo i trochę monotonnie, ale ja dzięki temu dogłębnie zrozumiałem ideę programowania obiektowego w Smalltalku i nie było potem problemów z przełożeniem tego na C++ i Javę. Jesli chcesz się dowiedzieć jakiej metody użyć, żeby zrobić cośtam - on Ci jasno i rzeczowo powie o pięciu sposobach zrobienia tego, o tym, co robiono kiedyś, a czemu teraz tak się nie robi i która metoda jest najbardziej obiektowa. Dla tych, którzy oczekują prostych rozwiązań na krótką metę (bo np. sami resztę wiedzą :P) pewnie się nie nadaje. Ale do zrozumienia "idei" i całej podbudowy PO - doskonały prowadzący. * W 100% zgadzam się z powyższą opinią! Zdecydowanie nie polecam p. Zarody osobom, które szukają "rozrywkowej" atmosfery na ćwiczeniach / laboratorium, natomiast zdecydowanie polecam p. Zarodę osobom, które chcą mieć konkretne zajęcia, na które idą z nastawieniem na nauczenie się czegoś i oczekują kompetentnego prowadzącego, który odpowie na każde pytanie i wyjaśni każdą wątpliwość. Ćwiczenia mi się bardzo podobały, może zadania nie były jakieś wyjątkowo pasjonujące (chyba wszystkie grupy przerabiały to samo?), ale sposób rozwiązywania i samo prowadzenie ćwiczeń - super! Co do laboratorium to jest świetne, p. Zaroda ma naprawdę dużą wiedzę i zawsze pomoże bez żadnych "yyy, eee, ja to jeszcze sprawdzę" jak to się czasem zdarza niektórym prowadzącym "zaskoczonym" przez pytanie dociekliwego studenta. Przy projekcie owszem, czepia się sporo, ale wychodzi to tylko na plus dla studentów, bo mają okazję do głębszej refleksji nad tym co piszą. * Ja moge dopisać od siebie tyle: na ćwiczeniach u p. Zarody można przyjemnie acz nieprektycznie spędzić czas na np. notowaniu lewą ręką (dla praworęcznych), grze w wektorki/piłkarzyki/co_komu_jeszcze_przyjdzie_do_głowy niezależnie od miejsca siedzenia i wielkości kartki do gry. W tym człowieku (robocie?) nic nie jest w stanie wzbudzić jakichkolwiek emocji. Notatki z ćwiczen przydaly mi sie 1 (słownie: jeden) raz. Powolne tempo przerabiania materiału skutkuje opóźnieniem ok. 1-2 zajęć pod koniec semestru. Poza obecnością nie ma wiekszych wymagań, na labie daje wprowadzać poprawki pod jego okiem nawet w trakcie sprawdzania programu. Odradzam osobom, które potrafią czytać tutoriale/używać wyszukiwarek. * Wprawdzie nie miałem z nim ćwiczeń, ale podczas 40-minutowej rozmowy na temat mojego rozwiązania zadania z kolokwium nauczyłem się więcej niż podczas całego semestru z PO. * Dziwny człowiek. Podczas rejestracji unikałem jego grupy, bo nazwisko kojarzyło mi się z Arturem Zawiszą z PiS/PR. Przychodzę na pierwsze zajęcia, a tu wykapany Artur Zawisza, ten sam głos, ten sam wąs, tyle że w okularach. Na początku bardzo mnie irytował rzeczony głos, potem się przyzwyczaiłem, a ćwiczenia stały się strawne. Powtarza wiele rzeczy po pięć razy, ale dzięki temu człowiek wyrabia sobie obiektowe nawyki. Ćwiczenia nudne, ale przydatne. * Mi się ćwiczenia podobały, bo nauczyłem się Smalltalka, czyli tego, czego się miałem nauczyć. Sprawdza listę, ale za około 40% nieobecności nie było żadnych konsekwencji. Uczy tak, jak potem ocenia na egzaminie, więc jeżeli ktoś uważa na ćwiczeniach to ma duże szanse na dobrą ocenę. * O ile Wstęp do Programowania był prowadzony po prostu genialnie, to tutaj tracimy godzinę na głupoty, ja rozumiem że trzeba zrobić projekt, więc go róbmy, a nie gadajmy o maśle maślanym, które owszem ma sens, ale w niczym nam na kolokwium, ani przy programowaniu się nie przyda, z tego co wiem każdy członek grupy ćwiczeniowej tak uważa. Nie można czekać 45 minut aż zacznie się coś robić. * Ogromne zaległości w stosunku do innych grup, nie było mowy o ważnych sprawach, generalnie nie wiem jak zaliczyć przedmiot z takim przygotowaniem. * Materiał jest podstawowy ale w zupełności wystarczający na egzamin. Idealny ćwiczeniowiec dla osób zaczynających przygodę z programowaniem. Bezproblemowo po ćwiczeniach u p. Zarody można mieć 5 z PO. Programowanie Współbieżne * Zabawne było to jak sie zjawiał 15min przed początkiem ćwiczeń, ze dwa razy zjawił się nawet na wykładzie prowadzonym przez dr Engela. Na szczęście notatki z ćwiczeń były dostępne w sieci. Omijać szerokim łukiem. * Widać same negatywne uwagi.. więc i ja się dołożę. Sprawdza skrupulatnie listę, nie wiadomo co potem z nią robi. * A ja sie nie doloze - p. Zaroda moim zdaniem uczy b. dobrze. wbrew temu co ktos napisal wyzej umozliwia studentom przedstawienie wlasnych pomyslow na rozwiazania i jesli sa one dobre to tylko szybko omawia rozwiazania 'firmowe'. Jesli ktos chodzi na zajecia po to, zeby sie na nich uczyc a nie po to, zeby chichotac z kolezankami to polecam * Ćwiczenia prowadzone są z kartki (wydrukowanej ze strony wykładowcy), są nudne i się dłużą. (wtrącenie: co zrobiłeś aby się nie dłużyły? zwróciłeś uwagę prowadzącemu?do wtrącenia: proszę Pana, czy naprawdę Pan uważa, że student jest od pouczania ćwiczeniowca na temat tego jak ma prowadzić zajęcia? poza tym taka sytuacja byłaby w najwyższym stopniu krępująca) * A ja mam dowód na to, że Pan Zaroda jest człowiekiem! Któryś tam mój program nie przeszedł jakichś testów bo uznałem, że liczby naturalne zaczynają sie od jedynki a nie od zera i nie dostałem maxa tylko połowę punktów. Wysłałem potem maila do Pana Zarody z prośbą aby przetestował program jeszcze raz ze zmienionym wczytywaniem danych. No i dostałem max. Pan Zaroda rulez! Ale na ćwiczeniach ciężko nie zasnąć - ten monotonny, nieprzerwany głos usypia jak dobranocka. Wstęp do programowania - podejście imperatywne * Polecam osobom, które nigdy nie programowały - każde zadanie jest omówione na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i pan Zaroda przywiązuje niezwykłą wagę do nauczenia każdego dobrych nawyków programowania. Mówi niesamowicie jasno i rzeczowo. Fakt, na zajęciach jest nudnawo, ale jeśli się uważa to można się naprawdę wiele nauczyć. Tempo wolniejsze niż u innych grup, nigdy nie robiliśmy tylu zadań co studenci u innych ćwiczeniowców. Jeśli więc ktoś już programował wcześniej i chce zrobić więcej nie zagłębiając się zbytnio w szczegóły - polecam omijać pana Zarodę i wybrać kogoś innego.